The Ball, Part One
by Aya Universe
Summary: This is My First Fanfic. It takes places after Sailor Moon Sailor Stars. It's The night of the ball and a VERY unexcept person crashs the party, someone long assumed Dead. Can Sailor Moon sooth his angry soul? Read and Find out!


The Ball, A Sailor moon Fanfic.  
  
By: Aya  
  
Authors Note: I'm writing from the Japanese version of Sailor Moon, so there is a little Japanese here and there. (I don't know it very well yet!) That is also why she is called Dumpling instead of Meatball Head.  
  
Slowly Usagi crawled out of her bed...well more like fell out of her bed with a loud thumb onto the floor. She mumbled loudly to herself and then swiftly jumped up yelling, "Mom! Why didn't you wake me UP! I'm going to be late for School!" Usagi blasted through her room, pulling on her school uniform she stumbled down the stairs, grabbing her lunch and book bag from her mother and continued her rush out the house and down the sidewalk towards her school. She knew the others were saying that she was a ditz and always late but it wasn't her fault! It was her mothers!  
  
* * * * *  
  
She huffed loudly and stood in the hallway outside her class her lunch held in her hand. She slowly stuffs food into her mouth as she cries, "My ma dedn't wake my up..." She cried louder and stuffed more food into her mouth. Ami moved from the class as it ended and looked at Usagi, sighing. "Usa...you have to take school more seriously and stop blaming everything on your mom. We are in high school now and it's up to you to be responsible." Usagi glanced at Ami watching as Makoto and Minako moved from the classroom nodding, she frowned slightly at Minako, she was late just as much as she was! Today she had only made it to class a few second before her. Usagi walked with her head down behind the other three girls; well at least Rei-chan wasn't here to start her loud mouth...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Usagi sat outside the school, eating half of Makoto's lunch since hers was now gone, still sniffling. Minako glanced at Usagi and smiled leaning closer to her, quickly glancing around so no other would hear her only Ami and Makoto, "Usagi-chan...didn't you remember about the most awesome thing happening tonight??" The excitement in Mina's voice made Usagi look up and she smiled at the glint of mystery she could see in her eyes and she leaned forward, "No...what are you talking about?" Her face was a blank stare as Minako laughs and slaps her on the back, "Usagi-Chan! It's The Victorian Ball Tonight! Did you forget! Mamoru-Kun is going to be sooo displeased with you, you probably didn't even get a dress!!!" She leans back placing her hand infront of her mouth as she laughs. Ami and Makoto gave Mina and odd look and then looked back at Usagi and Makoto nudged her, noticing the look of disbelieve on her face," Usagi-chan....did you really forget about The Victorian Ball??"  
Usagi looks over at Makoto and her eyes swell with tears as she falls into Makoto's lap, "Mako-Chan! What am I going to do! Mamoru-Kun is going to hate me!" Makoto laughs and pets Usagi's blonde Odangoes and moves her hands underneath her chin pulling her from her lap, looking at her, "Don't be Silly Usagi-Chan, Mamoru will understand and we could still get you a dress." Ami smiles and blushs softly, "Makoto's right Usagi-Chan it isn't to late...or you could just take mine." Everyone looked over at Ami and stared but Minako was the first one to talk, "Ami-Chan! You're going to The Victorian Ball!?" Ami blushed deeper, "Well one can not study all the time...and I thought it would be good to take a break and hang out with my friends." Mina laughs and hugs Ami, "Well this is just perfect! We'll all go to the ball and maybe we'll find boyfriends!" Makoto laughs nodding in agreement, "Yea!" Ami giggles softly and agrees, "Maybe we will." Usagi caught up in all the laughing and  
agreeing, laughed loudly and stood to her feet, "Yea!!" Slowly Rei appears from behind the tree, "Dumpling you already have a boyfriend or have you forgotten Mamoru-Kun." She smirks, "If so, I guess I could always go to the ball with Mamoru...at least I have a dress." Usagi swiftly turns and glares at Rei, "You stay out of this big mouth! Mamoru is mine and he'll never be yours!" She sticks her tongue out at Rei and Rei quickly steps forward sticking her tongue back at Usagi. The other girls sigh and sweat drop standing to their feet. "Well Usagi-chan if you are going to The Ball then we have to find you a dress before it is too late" Ami smiled over her shoulder at Usagi and watched as the girl gave Rei a last glaring look and turned to face her, smiling. "Yea! A Most Awesome cool dress that will make Mamoru-Kun Fall more in love with me!" Rei mutters something to herself and the girls move off, chattering about The Victorian Ball.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The girls stood around a large display of dresses chattering happily. Minako was the first to drag a dress and run to the dressing room to put it on, Makoto followed right after. Usagi and Ami continued to look at the dresses with Rei. Ami pulled out a long pink dress and showed it to Usagi, "How about this dress Usagi-Chan? You would look lovely in this dress." Usagi glanced at the dress and then shook her head, "Nope, it has to be the most perfect, most beautiful dress in the world." Rei rolled her eyes, "I don't think they made a dress that would look good on you Usage-Chan, you're to fat." Usagi glared over at Rei and stuck out of her tongue, "Not has fat as you are..." They would have gotten into a "your fatter match" if Makoto and Minako didn't come out of the dressing rooms. Both girls looked beautiful. Minako in a long strapless Yellow dress, with a layer of see through material over a layer of silk, it was very Minako. Makoto on the other hand had chosen a forest  
green dress with thick strips, which rested on her shoulders. It tightened at her hips and then flared out as it reached the floor. Usagi practically fell over as she looked at them, "Ara! You look so beautiful!!" Both girls blush just slightly and twirl around laughing, "The Ball is going to be so cool!" They giggle and then move back into the dressing room taking off their dresses by that time Rei had picked out a dress. It was long and deep red with thin straps that rested on her shoulders, it had a long slit up the side that went to her knee. Ami also had picked out a dress. Her was Deep Ocean blue; it fell to her feet and was strapless. She had been a little reluctant to get it but Rei had talked her into it, telling her that you only get to go to a ball so often and it was best to have fun. Ami after a while had agreed. All the girls had their dresses, all except Usagi. She looked from one girl to the other and then burst into tears, "I'm never going to find a Dress!!  
Mamoru is going to go to the ball and fall in love with someone else! WAAAAAA!" Rei rolls her eyes, "Usagi don't be so stupid...we'll find you a dress" Usagi stops crying and sniffles a bit, "Do you really think so? Rei laughs and slaps her on the back, "Of course or my name is Rei Hino, goddess of beauty!" Usagi and all the others give Rei a `look' and Makoto laughs, "Come on Usagi we'll just look in another store" So they went looking through other stores but none had the most perfect, most awesome dress that would make Mamoru fall more in love with her. So an hour before the Ball started they all gave up. Ami looked sadly at Usagi, "We're sorry Usagi-Chan, we were so sure that we would find a dress for you to wear to the Ball." Makoto and Minako nodded. Usagi however didn't do anything she just turned around and began walking home, "Ja mata, minna... have fun" She sobs slightly, "At the ball!" She quickly runs off towards her house. Slowly Rei moves away from the group,  
her hand moving up slightly as if to stop her, "Oh...Usagi-Chan..." Everyone looked at Rei and slowly one by one they turned and headed for the temple to get ready.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Usagi ran into her house crying softly and up in her room, falling on her bed burying her face into her pillow. Slowly Luna hoped up onto the bed sitting beside her, "Usagi-Chan, what is wrong, why are you crying?" Usagi sniffled loudly and mutters to Luna as she turns her face to look at her, "I can't...go to th...the ball because...I don't have a dre...dress and Mamoru-Kun is going...going to fall in love with someone else..." Luna tilts her head slightly looking at Usagi and she laughs, "Usagi-Chan, why don't you just use the Luna Pen??" Usagi simply stares at Luna and then slowly sits up and then jumps up swiftly wiping way her tears, "I'm so stupid!! Thanks Luna! " She quickly moves to her night table and grabs the Luna Pen from inside a drawer and raise it above her head, "Luna Pen, Disguise Power, Change me into an Cool Princess, with an awesome, most beautiful dress ever that will make Mamoru-Kun fall into love with me More!" Luna rolled her eyes at Usagi and watched  
as ribbons flew from the pen, wrapping around the young girl, transforming her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Minako and Makoto stood in the large ballroom smiling as Rei and Ami danced with two very handsome guys who had asked them to dance. Minako glanced at Makoto with a little frown, "Why are they dancing and we are still here...." She huffed slightly; she wished Usagi were here it would have been so much more fun. She glanced at a guy as he walked by. Short brown hair, ice green eyes...tanned. She stared at him and glanced a bit at Makoto noticing that she was staring as well. She tried not to laugh as stars appeared in Makoto's eyes and she heard her mutter, "Wow...he looks like my old boyfriend..." She nudged her forward and she stumbled the guy quickly turned and caught her; smiling down at her he asked is she was all right. Once she had said yes he asked her to dance...she stuttered out a yes.  
  
Minako rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips; this wasn't fair at all. Everyone else was dancing except her. Suddenly the room seems to go quite and genital music is heard Pause Frame, Rose Petals flutter by. Haruka and Michiru appear beside her. Haruka places her hand on Minako's shoulder, "What's wrong Minako, no one who will dance with you?" Minako turns to look at Haruka who is dress in a black tuxedo; the jacket has a long tail and looks very good on her. Minako laughs and grabs Haruka's hand, "Ne, but you will dance with me Haruka, come on!" Haruka glances over her shoulder at Michiru but she only laughs softly back at her as Setsuna and Hotaru appear at her side. Hotaru smiles up at Michiru and slides her hand along her dress, "You very beautiful tonight Michiru." Michiru smiles down at Hotaru and push's the girls short black hair out of her face, "Why so are you Hotaru-Chan..." Hotaru laughs and runs off across the ballroom towards some other children, Chibi  
Usa appearing suddenly by her side. Setsuna smile and turns to head slightly to look at Mamoru who had appeared on the other side of the Ballroom and had began walking towards Michiru and Setsuna. He smiles and stops near them, "Konnichiwa, Michiru...Setsuna." They both smile and nod their heads in Respect, "Hello, Kin..." Michiru stops and smiles bigger at the look Mamoru gives her, "Hello Mamuro-Kun" He laughs slightly and turns to look around the room and frowns...Usagi was nowhere in sight, "Where is Usago?" Michiru and Setsuna cast glances at each other and then look back at Mamoru.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Usagi slowly slides out of the cab that she had taken to the large building. A man quickly had opened her door for her. She stared up at the big beautiful building that was decorated with beautiful silver and gold. She smiles at the man who held open her door and blushes slightly as he stares at her, she began moving up the steps of the building to the two large door. The Men there smile at her and slowly pull the doors open revealing a large hallway. Once inside someone asks her if they can take her jacket and she gives it to them with another blush as she continues to move down the hall, she passes a man near a door and he asks her for her ball past. She blinks and turns to look at him and ram shakes her purse for the ticket, handing it to him. The man smiles at her and pulls open the door he is standing by and Usagi's eyes widen in wonder as she looks at the gorgeous ball room, slowly she takes a step into the room, the silver shoe she is wearing catches in her dress and  
her eyes widen again, this time in horror as she begins to fall forward.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seiya glances over his shoulder and moves with quick grace, catching Usagi as she falls forward. She makes a loud grunting sound and moves her hands up along his chest; he shivers slightly and watches as her head slowly looks up at him. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, "Well dumpling if you wanted to fall for me you could of just said so." She suddenly glares and stands to her feet, "Oh Seiya your just full of stupid ideas, I'm in love with Mamoru-Chan and tonight he is going to be more in love with me then ever!" She moves around him and he lets his hands slide along her shoulder, she casts a small glance back at him as she moves off. Yaten rolls his eyes at Seiya, "She's just tr...."He stops talking, "Forget her Seiya...we have everything we need now." He sighs just slightly and turns back to his friend and nods, "Well of course!" He moves off casting a small look back at Usagi only to see Haruka step behind her, glaring back at him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Haruka frowns as she sees Usagi enter the ballroom and then Seiya. She glares and moves forward but Minako spins her around, the girl laughing loudly. Fortunately enough the song ends and Usagi moves away from Seiya. She moves away from Minako, towards Usagi and moves behind her, glaring at Seiya as she places her hand against Usagi's shoulder. The girl jumps surprised, "Hey Kitten..." Usagi smiles happily at Haruka, "Hi...where is..." Before she could finish people seem to part and there standing before her is Mamuro-Kun, looking very handsome in a black Tuxedo similar to Haruka but without the long jacket. He simple stares at her as does all her other friends...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Mamoru frowns as Rei tells him that Usagi was not coming to the Ball because she would not fine the most prefect dress. Slowly his head turns watching Haruka and then he spots Usagi, his lips part slightly as his gaze moves over her from head to toe. She was wearing the most beautiful dress, something about it. He gets goose bumps over his arms as he steps forward looking at her. She was wearing the white dress....the one she wore when she was Princess Serenity. He smiles and holds out his hand to her as music begins to play. Gracefully she glides into his arms, everything around them seems to disappear as she lays her head against his chest and he lays his hand gently against her head, "Oh Usago..." She smiles and moves in step with mamuro, "I only wanted to were the most perfect dress for you...." He leans back slightly and slides his head down to her shoulder and then up to her chin, tilting her face upwards so he can look deeply into her eyes. What he sees there is  
something that he had seen from the very first day that he feel in love with her...Innocence, beauty and trust, "Oh Usago, it is the most prefect dress...for my princess." He leans forward, his lips moving to touch hers in a Timeless Kiss.  
  
* * * * *  
  
However, outside the building a dark shadow lurked, moving through the main door way. The doormen scream in terror and fell to the ground, energy drained. The dark form moves down the hallway and more people fall to the floor drained of their energy. Finally it comes to the ballroom doors and it moves a shadowy hand outwards and with a blast of energy the doors fly open. People scream and begin to run. Usagi and Mamoru's moment is lost as they part, turning to look at the thing in the door. Haruka was the first to speak, "Where in the world did THAT come from!" She Glares and slides in front of the Princess, her arms spread open, blocking her, Michiru moves also standing by Haruka, both glance at each other, "Like old times" Michiru smiles, "Yes...me and you...together." They give each other a Knowing look and their henshi wands appear in their hands, "Uranus Star Power, Make-Up! Neptune Star Power, Make-Up!" Suddenly both are transformed and standing before Usagi and  
Mamoru. The shadowy form hisses, "sssailor sssensshiii. I have come for the one pure light in the universsse." It's shadow hand moves, pointing towards Usagi. Uranus glares, "That you will not have!" Her hand moves up over her hand and suddenly small beams of light focused energy in her hand, "World Shaking!" Her hand moves downward and the orb light smashes into the floor moving towards shadow figure. The figure opens it's large arms and suddenly the universe is seen within its body, Uranus attack moves into its body and disappears. The look on her face is one of shock. Neptune steps forward, "Don't worry Haruka..." She winks at her and her hands move up over her head, "Deep Submerge!" blue water energy focus into her hands forming a ball and she brings one of her hands down the energy blast forward. Once again it's arms open and the universe is seen, Neptune's attack is swallowed up. Neptune stumbles back, looking at Haruka, "I think...we might be in trouble." Haruka  
smiles the Space Sword appearing in her hands, "I'm always in for trouble."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Minako, Rei, Ami and Makato turn looking at the form in the door away they all node and their henshi pens appear, "Jupiter Crystal Power, Mars Crystal Power, Mecrury Crystal Power, Venus Crystal Power, MAKE-UP!" With Swift grace they all transform into Senshi, appearing near Usagi and Mamoru, Mars glares over at the shadow figure, "I felt this power before...who..." Before she could do anything Jupiter was speaking, "Well whoever, whatever it is, it's going down!" Her hand moves out from her side, "Jupiter..." Her sign appears and green wind swirls around her hand and she moves them up above her head as she spins around, "Oak Evolution!" Leafs of energy swirl outwards at the enemy but it is join with two other attacks. Venus looks to Rei and Then Ami, "She's rights, it's trying to get Usagi, and we can't allow that to happen!" Her hand moves out from her side, "Venus..." Her sign appears and yellow energy swirls around her hand as she moves her fingers to her lips she  
touch's her lips and then pulls a her fingers back, a yellow heart appears, "Love and Beauty Shock!" Ami nods and her hand moves out from her side, "Mercury..." Her symbol appears and blue water swirls around her hand and she moves it upward, the water harp appearing in her hands, "Aqua Rhapsody!" All the attacks combine with the other flies towards the shadow figure but once again it swallows up the attacks and the form hisses, "Sssssenshi...you can not harm me...I am nothing...dead to the world..." It's hand moves towards the senshi and a blast of energy shoots forward at the senshi. All get hit with an energy blast flying backwards into the wall of the Ballroom with a scream. Mamuro swiftly transforms pulling his cape over Usagi to protect her. Chibiusa glares at the shadow thingy, "Hey!! You can't just attack anyone at a ball! Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!" Hotaru and Setsuna nod to each other and transform as well. The Three stand facing the shadow but none have a chance  
to attack before it shoots out three more blast of energy. Usagi's eyes open wide her hand moving to reach out for Chibiusa, "Iie!! Chibi Moon!" Swiftly Tuxedo Mask moves forward, his cane appears in his hand and grows longer as he strikes out at the shadow but it quickly moves it hand grabbing the end of the cane. Red eyes burn from the shadows and it glares at Tuxedo Mask, "You can not ssttop me either...Mask...Endyimon...." He swings the cane away and Tuxedo Mask flies backwards into the corner. Tears appear in Usagi's eyes, "No! My Friends! Mamuro-Chan! Chibiusa...Mako-Chan...Minako-Chan." Her eyes come alive with life and she stares at the Shadow, "You...why would you do this...who are you..." Tears slide down her cheek as she turns looking around at her friends...How could something do this...so fast...why...who Her head turns back to look at the Shadow figure as it moves forward, "I won't let you get away with this.... Moon Eternal, Make-Up!" The crescent moon appears  
on her forehead and then wings on her back as she transforms into Eternal Sailor moon. She pulls off her tiara and it turns into discos of light, "Time to be dusted! Moon Tiara Action!" She is about to throw it when Sailor Mars grabbed onto her Arm, looking up at Usagi, pleading, "Usagi-Chan.... you can't dust it...he...is someone we know.... we need to help him...Usagi" Usagi looks into Rei's eyes and nods, her tiara turns back to normal and she puts it back on. Moving away from the Shadow as it hisses, "You ssshould of attacked when you had a chance...not like it would do you good..." The Shadow hand moves forward and a stream on black energy is shot towards them, Both Rei and Usagi jump up into the air and backwards the stream continues on blasting into the wall near Minako and Makoto, both girls scream and are thrown across the floor from the blast. Usagi glances back at them and then to Rei. "Rei-Chan! We can't let this go on...stop him!" Rei straightens up and a scroll  
appears in her hand and she places it to her forehead, "Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Sai, Zen. Akuryou Taisan!" she jumps into the air and throws the scroll at the shadow figure and it sticks to it's forehead and it screams, "You killed my brother...ruined our lives!" Before the shadow could finish the scroll burst into flame and he was sent flying backwards sliding along the floor. After it stops a growl can be heard as it stands back to its feet the shadows around it slowly drop a way revealing the man underneath the shadows...  
  
* * * * *  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
More Authors Note: In the Japanese Version...because I know you will all say this. Why are they using Chan after Mamuro! In the Japanese version they actually use it for him...he also say her name Usago not Usagi. Haruka Calls her Kitten...*giggles*...it's cute. I know my Japanese isn't great so feel few to tell me what I did wrong with it! *Blinks* What! You don't seriously want me to keep writing do you!! Isn't that good enough!? 


End file.
